Time Standing Still
by Raymie Saffron
Summary: Some straight-up Fry and Leela sex. Very explicit and I gotta warn you about some class A drug references. Wrote this for myself because I miss them so deeply, but thought I'd put a bit out there in case you need it. This is how I think their first time went, set after Rebirth, starting at the party.
1. Everything you Ever did Amazed Me

It was party time at Planet Express. Fry's vision was blurry, Bender had been here a minute ago, but now Fry didn't know where he'd gone. He did know one thing though - Leela was kissing his mouth softly, making a little chain of small kisses.

She sucked on his bottom lip, "wanna come back to my place?"

His eyes widened, "We should take it slow, Leela, we've been through a lot. What if you're grieving for Lars?"

"He's you, remember?"

He shrugged, "I'm scared. Dating you is scary. I can't screw this up."

"Oh, Fry. That's how I always felt about it too. I need you in my life. If I had to live without you, because of my own foolishness .. I...just couldn't live with myself...being around you is addictive."

He held her hand.

"I would have rather kept you as a friend than lose you as a lover. Much rather."

Fry kissed her hand, "that's how I feel now! It's a lot scarier now it's actually happening!"

He'd picked the absolute worst time to stop being reckless. Leela sipped her martini, "Wanna have no-strings-attached sex?"

Fry dropped his beer, "L-leela, that has about a million strings."

"Please Fry; I love you. I love you," she kissed his neck, sucking a little.

"S-say it again?"

"I love you."

He made a wordless joyous outburst, half sobbing. Leela pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. She ran her hand down his chest and stomach, brushing against his throbbing genitals.

He held his hands up, "I-I don't know, Leela. I'm drunk. I'm shaking. I don't think I can..."

"You wouldn't have to move."

He gasped, "woah, r-really? I feel like I'm gunna pass out."

Leela ran her hands over his chest, "You need to calm down. It's not like we haven't slept together before..."

"Not this version of me!"

"Uh huh. During those time skips...most likely."

He thought for a moment, "Man, you're right. B-but we don't remember... but you did me before...and I don't have -that-experience... I need a drink," he cracked open another beer and started to glug it down.

She knocked it from his hand, "You need water," then her toned changed, "I need you sober."

"W-why?"

"So I can touch you, and you can touch me."

Fry moaned, "oh my God...I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe it's happening." He whispered the last sentence a few times with his eyes shut.

Leela soothed him, stroking his hair and face, "calm down. Take a deep breath."

He looked at her, "do you want that? T-to be touched? By me?"

"I do want that."

"Oh my God..." he put his hands on her shoulders, looking her body up and down.

Leela moved his hands to her breasts and they both shuddered.

Fry pulled away. "I can't, I wouldn't last a second!'

"Oh Fry. Just hold me then."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, breathing in deeply, "I'm close to it now."

She looked at him skeptically, "Close to what?"

"You know..." he looked at the ground, fidgeting with his foot.

"Already? But I barely touched you!"

"Hey, go easy. It's this hug," he clutched her and buried his face in her neck, drooling, sucking gently at where her neck became her shoulder.

He pressed his hips against hers.

She fell silent, feeling his body straining against her with her eye closed. He was so hard. It was weird, this was Fry after all.

"It's not the hug really. It's your words. It's the idea." He swallowed, "It's tipping me over the edge by itself!"

Leela felt her own heart pounding and took a deep, slow breath. She trailed her fingertips up his bare, shaking arms, her voice gentle, "well, we can get you used to it."

He giggled, 'I really feel like I'm going to pass out. I can see stars, I can see colours swimming..."

"Why don't you come back to my place and rest. I won't try anything. I promise."

He clung to her fingers, "O-o-k," and allowed himself to be lead away.

* * *

The crisp New New York air ruffled Fry's hair as they passed a seven eleven, "wait, water. I need water for sober."

Leela followed him into the store, "I have water in my apartment."

"I need to do something to take my mind off..." he looked down, "things. Maybe I need a cold shower."

"You can have one if you like." She took his hand after he'd paid for the water.

* * *

Clean and a little calmer, Fry sat on Leela's sofa wearing some of her comfy clothes.

Leela came out of the shower in a bathrobe and sat down next to him, "feeling better?"

"A little." He felt shy. Leela noticed a baggie of pills on his lap and picked it up, "wait, is this ketamine?"

"I had to calm down somehow. I was scared I was gonna have a heart attack or throw up."

"Oh Fry, I could have just given you a massage."

Fry blushed, "I'm not sure that would have helped..."

"Should we go to sleep? You could stay on the couch if you like. Or in the bed - I won't touch you."

"You can touch me," he squeaked hurriedly, "But you'll get all sticky and I'll feel bad. Or I'll pass out. Or have some kind of hysteria. Maybe I should do some more drugs..."

Leela took the baggie away, "Or, we can just go at your pace," she took hold of both his hands and looked him in the eyes, "we really don't have to do anything. I'm just glad we survived the crash and everything that happened. I'm looking forward to some chill out time, but I don't want you out of my sight."

Fry leaned in and kissed her softly and sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too. You smell nice."

"I scrubbed myself," Fry said proudly, then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh Leela? Can I un-do your bathrobe?"

"Am I going to get sticky?"

Fry giggled, "I'll let you know," he looked down at the bulge in the pink cotton PJ bottoms he had borrowed, and Leela followed his gaze.

"uh maybe..."

She slipped a finger into his waistband, "Can I have a look?"

"Yes! I'm kinda nervous though..."

Leela kissed his cheek, "stop worrying. I've already seen it like a million times..."

"Not like this...wait!" Fry pulled many tissues from the box on the coffee table and shoved them into the PJs to mop up the abundance of water. He looked up and saw Leela watching. "I didn't come! It's just water but I felt it run down my leg."

"Stand up one sec," Leela threw a towel over the sofa, "Problem solved."

Heart racing and shoving the tissues on the coffee table, Fry clambered onto the sofa and knelt.

Leela pulled the pyjamas down and Fry closed his eyes and braced himself.

She gazed at his body with scrutiny. His pale skin was even lighter there, kind of magnolia coloured, soaked and glistening, completely clean shaven. It was a cute, circumcised, perfectly straight thing - straining towards her, the urethra open as if in surprise. His testes were high, tight and smooth. He smelt very strongly of her lavender shower gel.

"Fry... it's beautiful. And wet. You're right, I guess I avoided staring at it in detail, for obvious reasons. But it's always been perfect, to be honest. I often dreamed of it..."

"You did?! Oh fuck," Fry's body trembled violently in one quick spurt, "Leela I want you - so, so bad - but I don't think my body will ever let me anywhere near!"

She laughed kindly and Fry felt her breath on his penis.

"You're wonderful, Fry; everything you ever did amazed me. I love you."

"Really!? Oh man, I love you! I'm gunna ejaculate." He was breathless.

"That's ok," Leela undid her bathrobe, exposing her huge, smooth, round breasts. Owing to her muscular form, they seemed to defy gravity, standing firm on her pecs. Her areolae were puffed up; round, dark pinkish-brown things sticking out.

Fry looked at the brown outline around them and the cute little dark pink nipples dotting the center.

He gasped, staring wide-eyed, "they're just perfect," he traced all around her left breast with his finger, "I- I feel dizzy."

"Take a deep breath," she took hold of his smooth, sweaty hand and massaged it with her fingers, listening to his shaky breathing, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too. Can I touch you?"

"Y-yeah," his voice came out in a squeak.

Leela switched to massaging his penis. Fry moaned deeply then yelped and squirted all over.

Leela ducked quickly to one side, "woah."

He chuckled shyly and shrugged. "told you."

"...You hit my lamp."

"I'm sorry."

Leela burst out laughing, making him laugh too.

Fry grabbed some more tissues and struggled to his feet, "I'll go wash up. And uh, wash the lamp."

"Screw the lamp. I'll come with you."

He lowered his eyelids, 'ok.'

* * *

Once clean, Fry splashed cold water on his face then stood to face her, "do you want me to touch you?"

Leela felt her body reawaken, "yeah, I do. Let's go to bed."

* * *

Fry squeaked excitedly as she lead him to her bed - still the same after the intestinal parasites he'd had all those years ago. She lay down and her breasts spread out, Fry caressed them gently, gradually intensifying the touch to a massage. His gaze followed the movement of her juicy areolae, still puffed up, looking like ripe strawberries. His mouth watered. He sat beside her, caressing and teasing them with his fingertips, "aw man, they feel like silk...and kinda spongey!" he gently pinched them.

They both moaned.

Fry got down on the bed beside her, on his belly, awkwardly shuffling around using his elbows. He sucked on her areola gently, taking the whole thing into his mouth. After a while he moved off it slowly, making sure to keep his mouth on it until the last second, dreaming up that the separation might hurt her feelings in some way. He drew the tip of his tongue off the tip of her nipple. Tenderly, he patted it dry with her t-shirt, then moved to sucking on her neck, then her ear, "can I see between your legs?"

"Sure..." Leela made to undo her bathrobe but Fry was already at the bottom of it, lifting it so he could peek.

"I can see it!" He giggled with joy.

Leela smiled down at him then closed her eye, exhaling deeply as she felt his excited, clammy hands on her thighs, holding her legs open. She dwelt on the feeling of his noisy, raspy breath on her vulva.

"Ohh man..." Feeling his heart hammering in his chest, Fry fumbled with the drawstring on her bathrobe until it fell open. He gasped. Between her beautiful wide hips, inches away from his face, Leela's vulva was puffed up to three times its normal size (which was usually quite large). The mound was huge and puffy, graced by an almost imperceptible covering of purple pubic hair. He stared at her huge, swollen clit poking proudly out from its hood. Below, her long, fat inner labia bulged, extending outwards like petals. The outer labia looked like one huge circle, puffed up like a ripe peach. He traced them gently with his finger in wonder, lost for a dreamy while.

He looked between Leela's inner lips at the sweet squiggle of her corona...and the bright pink, almost hidden orifice behind it - spilling water like it was drooling.

Fry felt shakey, as if his flesh was made from jello, crouching there transfixed by the fullness of it, the pinkness of it. The way it seemed to pop out from the rest of her body, as plump as a pillow, "It's sooo juicy! And huge..." A tear formed in his eye, "like a perfect, delicious taco..." He patted it gently, dwelling on the feeling the springy flesh as well the feeling of his own errection straining.

"Why thank you," Leela smiled, "you're drooling so much."

Looking into her eye, he wiped his mouth on his arm, "can I lick your clit?"

"Yeah," Leela replied skeptically, "try to stay on it though."

He licked it once quickly, sending a jolt up her spine, electrifying every nerve. He placed his hands either side of it, stretching the skin, and licked some more times, relaxed and happy, zealous like a kid with a lollipop. "Mmmm!"

Leela gripped his hair and gasped.

Fry placed his sweaty, chunky hands on each of her thighs, gently pushing her legs up to raise her vulva to his eye level ,"look at those fat, juicy lips! All spread open n' standing up, real wet... can I suck 'em?"

"If you're gentle..." her voice carried the faintest trace of shyness, causing an intense tingle to wriggle through his heart.

He look one of her labia gently in his mouth very gently, then let it go and teased both of them with his lips, licking gently along them.

Leela breathed in deeply.

"Leela, you have the most perfect body I've ever seen. I can't believe this is happening to me," his gaze flicked from her vulva to her face for a second, then back again, "it's incredible that you want me! I'm getting your t shirt all sweaty."

"You should take it off..."

Without looking away from her genitals, Fry took off the baggy t-shirt. Leela looked at his flushed skin and hard nipples, running her hands softly over his chest and back.

Shaking, he got on his knees and cupped her breasts gently, running his thumbs over her nipples. He was breathing heavily on her ear, "D-do you love me?"

Leela shuddered, "I do love you."

"I'm never gonna get used to that."

She heard his voice crack.

"It's like having my seven leaf clover back. I can't believe how sexy you are." He trailed his hands down to her mound, and lightly caressed the fine, barely visible covering of purple pubic hair. His fingers were pushed back by the firm, springy puffiness of her mons. With one hand he stretched the skin around her huge clit, pulling it tight. With the other, he grabbed a tube of lube and squirted it over her.

Leela shivered.

"Sorry! Was that cold?"

"Please touch me Fry," she whispered.

"Okay!" Fry pulled gently on her inner labia, transfixed, pulling it as far as he dared then letting it spring back into place. He put his hand over her mound and pulled it gently back, then cautiously slid his fingers over her clit.

Leela moaned. Encouraged, he started in circles, and then skimmed two fingers against it, gradually speeding up.

Leela's moaning became constant.

"Ohhh you like that don'cha?" He tapped her clit softly and continued skimming, his other hand pulling on her labia, "that feel nice, Leela, hah?"

"Let me ride you." Leela's voice was low and dangerous.

The resolute urgency of her tone made him shiver to his very core, "Not yet. How d'ya like it? Wanna show me?"

His voice was coaxing and Leela's vulva throbbed, "Like this," she took four fingers and brushed them over her clit from side to side.

"I see. Can do!" He held her skin back to expose her bean completely, and with his two fingers he followed suite, his eyes fixed on it, determined not to slide off the place even for a second.

Leela moaned loudly, "fuuuck!"

"Please tell me if you want more lube."

"I want you inside me! Please Fry?"

"No baby, it would be over in half a second," he breathed, speeding up with his fingers and causing her body to shudder.

"I don't care! Give me your dick!"

Fry moaned, "Oh my God, Leela..." He squirted on more lube before he slipped a finger inside her wet, slackened vulva and she cried out.

"Is that ok?"

"Oh yes."

He grinned and curled his finger, rubbing the front of her cavity, maintaining eye contact. She had a helpless look in her eye that was so rare. He swallowed and sped up sliding on her clit with his other hand, his fingers a blur. He cursed himself as he realised he was coming on her leg.

"D-did you just spunk on my leg?"

"You're the sexiest being I ever saw!" Fry gasped for air, "I can't help it!"

"Fuck me?" Leela's voice was weak.

"I'll fuck you forever!" He slipped her another finger, moving them up and down, getting harder and faster. He tapped her clit at very slow intervals then sank his mouth over it and sucked hungrily, moaning with greed. He then quickly went back to skimming his fingers across it, "can I flick it?"

"Gently, Yes."

He flicked her bean once, making her cry out delightedly. Fry felt tingly and hot in his chest, like someone had their fingernails lightly around the edges of his heart. He flicked some more at short intervals, watching her pelvis jolt and listening to her almost squeal, "mmhmm Leelaaa...you like that?"

"Yeah! Yes-Oh-my-God! Again!"

Fry smirked and flicked again, causing her to shriek. He suavely resumed skimming.

Leela cried out again as her vulva convulsed rapidly, squeezing her legs around Fry's head - who ended up with his face against his own hand on her vulva. He closed his eyes as he felt her powerful muscles contracting and expanding against his fingers, squishing them.

He slowed down and kissed her mound, fumbling for her hand to squeeze.

"Fry...oh my Gosh..."

He took his fingers out gently, then shuffled up the bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, "I love you."

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Me either," he rested his hand on her mound, "was it weird? With me?"

"In a good way. I know you in every way except that way."

"Well, now you do."

Leela lowered her eyelid, "you sure are a fast learner."

"W-was it nice?"

"It was amazing, Fry, thank you." She kissed his arm, then frowned as she felt his erection poking her back.

"Uh, just ignore that..."

She moved out of his grasp. "I need another shower. Are you coming?"

"You bet I am!" He scrambled up and ran to her bathroom door, "allow me."


	2. I Wanna Live in There

He followed her in.

"Wait outside a sec - I need to pee."

His eyes widened, "I-I don't mind staying."

Leela looked at him, a little stunned. She gave a wry smile, "are you that clingy already?"

"No...I just. I wanna watch. Please?"

"Why?"

"I can't help how I feel," He turn to leave, "but, if you're not into it I can just-"

"Wait. Stay."

Fry froze. Leela stood on the steps next to the toilet bowl and squatted. Fry turned around sharply as Leela started the stream. She watched him, his eyes fixed on her vulva, moaning softly and shaking, his hand moving back and fourth on his penis. His knees buckled under him and he fell to her bathroom floor.

Leela washed herself with the bidet, "Well."

He covered his erection shyly.

Leela stood up and took his hand, dragging him to his feet, "better get you in the shower."

* * *

Fry yelped as Leela ran cold water over his genitals.

"What does it take to kill this thing?"

"When it comes to you? Nothing. Welcome to my life for the past twelve years."

"Well, I'll just have to try something else," her voice became seductive, "Can I?"

"Y-yeah."

Leela knelt down and took his penis between her fingers, bringing it close to her mouth.

Fry jerked away and covered himself, "Not that. I won't survive that!"

She rolled her eye and turned off the shower, "let's go to bed."

"Ok," Fry got out and held up a towel for Leela, "come here."

"Can I put that one on my hair?"

He passed her the towel and wrapped her in a new one, kissing her cheek. Leela threw a towel over him and he smiled at her.

* * *

When they were both completely dry, Leela lay on her bed.

Fry lay beside her, "Do ya wanna sleep?"

"No I want you!" She tickled his hair near his ear, "but it's okay if you wanna sleep..."

"Oh Leelaaa...I want you too. Feel like I'm addicted to touching you, feel crazy..." Fry warmed some more lube between his hands, "Can I?"

Leela smirked, "come here crazy boy..."

He shuffled closer and hugged her from behind, spreading the skin above her clit and caressing it gently with his slippery hands. She could feel his heavy, clumsy breathing on her ear.

"I love you, I love you..."

Leela moaned, "I love you too." She slowed his fingers down with hers, "I had no idea this could be so good...really, no idea!"

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Do ya want me to stop?"

"No, keep going," Leela took her hand away. He stroked his thumb across her clit eagerly. She ground her ass against his errection and Fry moaned.

Leela reached around and stroked his penis, "Rub it against me, if you like?"

"I'd love to!" He took one hand off her vulva and slid his soaking penis across her firm, full buttocks.

Leela shuddered.

"Ohhhh, Leela. I still can't believe what I'm seeing, what I'm feeling..."

She reached around again with a hand she'd covered in lube and took hold of his slippery thing, squeezing.

Fry cried out as she moved her hand up and down, gripping him hard.

"You need to show me how you do it," Leela murmured softly.

"It f-feels nice like that. Just your hand on me feels real good."

"I wanted to do this for so long, it's insane," she loosened her possessive grip on his penis and sped up the movements.

He exhaled a held breath in a burst, "you caught me on the ship once, do you remember?"

"I should have knocked."

"I shouldn't have gone through your underwear drawer."

"You dirty, filthy boy..."

He cried out again and ejaculated on her hand and buttocks, shuddering. He groaned, "I'm so sorry," but didn't stop sliding his fingers over her clit, keeping the same pace and rhythm.

"It's ok baby, it's ok," her honey-like voice was so sweet and soft.

He kissed all over the back of her head, then murmured, "thank you for doing that to me!" He was hugging her tight with his free arm, burying his face back in her silky, thick hair. His other hand still making slowish circles on her clit.

"You can stop if you wanna rest up."

"No, Leela, that's not fair. Unless ya want me to?"

"Well, you can keep going. I don't think I'll come though. I feel too overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?"

"In love, Fry."

"Oh!" He grinned, then ducked down and sucked on her clitoris for a few seconds, "mmmmm... can I lick everywhere?"

Leela breathed out heavily, "Yeah you can..."

Fry sucked on her clit again and her pelvis clenched, she moved her hips back, "Ahhh!"

He took two of his chubby fingers tapped her clit; she twitched with each tap, making a sweet little squeak noise with every tap from him.

"I don't care if you never come. I could do this forever..." He sped up slipping his lubed fingers over her bean. Every so often, he bent low to suck on it happily for a moment, making her cry out every time.

Leela eyed his already-back erection, "Wow, quick turnaround. Are you sure I can't have you inside for a second?"

He followed where she was looking, "I... don't think I'm ready."

"That's ok."

They smiled at each other.

"Uhhhrrrgh, you're so hot," Fry cried, burying his face in her vulva for a second. She felt his cute nose go inside by accident and giggled. Fry pulled back, snorting as he giggled as well, "you got my nose!"

"Careful sweetheart, it's gonna swallow any part of you it can get its hands on," Leela warned wryly.

"Mmmm! Also, I'm truly honored." He shyed away from her gaze, sucking on her inner lips hungrily, slurping. He lifted her leg and licked slowly, making his tongue completely flat and dragging it against her skin - starting at her clit and moving all the way along to her asshole and across it. He repeated it some.

Leela made a higher-pitched squeak noise and he smiled dopily. Closely watching her face, he eased his finger in her vulva.

She gasped and closed her eye; her lower body shivered. Fry placed his other hand on her hip and gently massaged his fingers against her silky soft skin, in perfect timing with the finger moving up and down inside her body, "I love you, Leela. I wanna make you feel so nice."

"I love you too. And you do..."

Fry smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He curled his finger towards her belly button over and over again, moving to a sweet, comforting rhythm. Like he was tickling her inside. Leela closed her eye. He sucked on her clit again, softly, pressing his lips around it.

He moved his hand off her clit and dried his fingers on his shoulder. He sat up and lightly brushed his fingertips over her one of her breasts, then the other. He bent down and sucked on her nipple gently, then harder, pulling on her breast. Leela ran her hand through his hair, brushing it backwards in its natural pattern.

He moved his mouth off her nipple with a wet slappy noise, "wanna another finger?"

"Uh huh..."

He looked her in the eye for a few seconds, like he was thinking over a decision for once, then whispered, "beg me."

"What...?" There was a dangerous tone in her voice, suddenly more alert.

"Hey, if you don't want it..."

"I'm not begging you," she said resolutely.

"Fine," he moved his finger inside her body harder, tapping faster against her vaginal wall.

Leela moaned deeply.

He tapped her clit gently with his other hand, causing her pelvis to jolt. He sucked it and she squealed, so he waited a few seconds then sucked again, before slipping four fingers expertly across it and building a steady pace again. She made the squeak noise again. He kissed her pelvis lovingly, smiling at her.

"I want another finger..."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah...?"

Then he squealed as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back.

"I'll fuck your ass if you're not careful!"

He choked and giggled at the same time, "Ok ok! I surrender! Why don't you ever let yourself be vulnerable!?"

"Why would you even ask that you stupid piece of-" she was cut off by her own cry of delight as Fry slid another lubed up finger in; he buried his face in her soft breasts and resumed the pace, getting faster, "I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry..."

She caressed the back of his head in wonder, then fell to drawing dreamy patterns in his soft, thick hair.

* * *

They stayed like that for ages. Leela slid her fingers across her clitoris, blissed out. "I'm gettin' close," she whispered after a while.

"I wish I could do this forever," he whispered back.

She whimpered.

"You're -so- sexy, Leela; I'm losing my mind..." he moved his face down to her clit and licked where she was lightly skimming over it, then touched it alternately here and there when her fingers moved.

She breathed out heavily with every touch from him.

"Leela?" He said uncertainly, "can I put another finger in?"

"Hmmm? In where?" Leela replied playfully, taking her hand off her clit to slow her body down.

"In your perfect snatch."

She moaned at the word, "you sound like a teenager."

He lowered his eyelids and smiled, "you love that about me."

"Oh please."

Feeling confident and playful, Fry looked up into her eye and softly murmured, "Let me put another finger in your snatch, Leela... pleeeeease? I'll be gentle. I'll make you feel so good..."

Leela's fingers closed tightly around a clump of his hair and pulled, "You already have two in."

He looked up cautiously at his hair, "I want three in. I want four in. I wanna live in there."

She laughed and he relaxed.

He looked pleadingly into her eye, "pleeease, Leela, let me feel the inside of you, I crave it so bad. You know that..." he coaxed softly, curling his finger to tickle her vaginal wall.

There was a silence as they gazed at each other.

Leela stroked his hair back, "Wanna know what I want?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

She gazed at him, then whispered back, "I want you to give me your other finger, and I'm beggin' you sweetheart..."

He stared at her in wonder.

"Please, Fry... let me feel more of you. Get all your sweet little fingers in my snatch. I need you."

He lowered his eyelids and gazed dreamily into her eye, traces of tears in his.

Her voice became sharper, "Fry. Please."

He jolted back to life, "Ohhhhhh my God," he drove his third finger in, gradually building a quicker pace and frantically getting harder. He lubed up his other hand and joined in with her light touches on her straining clit, stroking her vaginal wall and moving all his fingers powerfully up and down by centimetres. He moved faster as he felt her vulva pull his hand in deeper, felt the soft warmth of the muscles squeezing him.

He tucked him thumb in joyfully, trying to make his hand as small as possible, until he found he was tapping her sweet cavity with his whole hand. Her muscles forced his hand into a fist, but he kept up the powerful rhythm unfazed, feeling her cunt gripping his wrist.

"I'm so close to you! I love bein' this close to you!" Fry gasped breathlessly, "ohh I love being in here..." He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to to her moan because of him. Surreal.

Shortly, Leela's whole pelvis contracted rapidly and powerfully around his hand, throwing images in his mind of a shimmering ocean, of a burning comet. He instinctively slowed his fingers on her clit to very slow stroking, but still managed to keep the transition gradual.

"-Fry-!" she screamed.

He gasped as she cried out his name, his heart racing and body tingling all over. Leela's muscles were still convulsing wildly as she cried out wordlessly with every wave of climax. He watched her in wonder.

"Oh baby I'm still coming," Leela cried.

"Yeah," whispered Fry. He slowed his fingers further still and lightened the touch. He blew on her clit slowly and very gently. Eventually, he felt the muscle spasms slowing up. He took a few moments to regulate his breathing and shook his head to pull himself together.

She was lying still with her eye closed, her arms kind of over her face. Was she feeling shy now? He reached for the washcloth he'd brought in earlier and started washing the fresh semen off her.

Leela opened her eye a tiny bit.

"I'm so sorry - I was gonna make a grab for the tissues, but hearing you yell out my name... I-I couldn't help it."

"S'alright..." Breathless, she gave him a wry smile.

He smiled back dreamily, then glanced at his hand, "so, uh...I'm stuck. I'm sorry. Is it hurting?"

She laughed softly, "No - but come on out now, because when I sleep it'll close back up - then you really will get stuck. Stretch your hand out so it's

flat and slowly wriggle it out."

He gingerly opened his hand, pushing against her muscles, "woah," and started to wiggle back out. Leela clenched her pelvis on purpose, trapping him.

Fry giggled, "Leela! Don't crush my hand!"

She snickered and relaxed her pelvis, "Ok, try this time."

He gave her a look that was distrusting but full of adoring lust, then freed himself slowly and gently.

As soon as he was out, Leela's lower body started shaking uncontrollably. Panicked, he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and wrapped an arm securely around each of her legs, holding them open and raising them somewhat. He rubbed her pelvis and the inside of her thighs to get her past the body shock as quick as possible. He was hugging her legs tight, "oh man, you're shaking so much..."

"Shhh, it's normal."

He lifted the blanket a little to allow air to get to her vulva, massaging her upper legs now, "I love you, Leela."

"I feel so safe with you," Leela whispered.

Still holding her legs with his own, Fry laid down next to her and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair happily, showering her head and neck with kisses, "that makes me feel even more amazing than I do already."

* * *

Fry held her close in the bed, stroking one of her legs that was draped across him, "Today was the happiest day of my life."

Leela kissed his nipple, "Your heart's beating really fast".

"It hasn't stopped," he felt traces of her shaking still and reached for his bottle of water on the nightstand, "here, drink this," he held her and bottle fed her the water. She was tense in his arms but he propped her upright so she wouldn't choke, feeding her little sips. "You trust me," he whispered.

She nodded and smiled slightly.

"It makes me feel proud."

She took the bottle and put it back, "I love you."

Fry moaned, "look me in the eyes and tell me that."

She gazed into his eyes, "I love you so much, Fry."

He giggled, "I'm the luckiest guy on earth!" His hand sneaked onto her breast and his fingers closed around her nipple.

She kissed his arm, "Let's sleep now."

He shuffled down in the bed obediently.

They lay quiet for a while, but then Fry's body twitched with excitement. Leela groaned and ran her fingers up his back, massaging to try to calm him.

Fry moaned softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you always?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I hope so."

Leela kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep," she whispered.


	3. Get your Feelings Out

Fry awoke to Leela wriggling in his arms.

"Fry lemme go, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh! Sorry," he released his grip on her, watching her tensely, then half-hid behind the blankets, "can I come with?"

"Do you need to go or d'ya wanna watch?"

"Umm..."

Leela sighed and took his hand, "come on then..."

Fry raced ahead to the toilet bowl and crouched beside it, putting his hand close to the water. "Ok, ready!" He patted the seat, "come here baby."

"You want me to urinate on you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Well..." Leela looked cautiously at his hand, "Is it gonna splash me?"

"Nope. I'm close enough to the water that it won't splash off my skin and my hand is angled down so it'll run off into the water."

"Oh Lord, you're an expert on this."

Fry grinned, "I had to be an expert on something!"

Leela eyed his rock-hard penis, "you better wash your hand so well after this."

"I swear," he grinned at her as she took off her pyjama shorts and squatted.

There was a pause, then Leela said, "You might be there a while."

Fry moaned softly, "I know Leela, it's hard to go like this, but just relax for me..." he rubbed her back with the fingertips of his other hand, "come on honey, you can do it..." he was whispering in her ear, his hand now on his penis, his tone becoming slightly more urgent, "do it for me."

"You know what might help?"

"I'll do anything."

"Beg me for it?" She asked hopefully, shrugging a little.

Fry moaned, "Oh, I'd do that anyway! Please Leela! Please urinate on my hand!"

She smiled at him, her voice soft, "When did you start to want this from people?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't happen often. If I really love someone, it happens. Sometimes my senses get all mixed up, like suddenly it will happen that I can't feel touch, so I need to prove to myself that whoever I'm with is really real..." he waved his hand.

"So you figured you'd just get them to piss on you to make sure. Of course. What a natural conclusion."

"S'hard to explain. It's the shock of it, the rawness of it; makes it- " he spread his hand with outstretched fingers in a gesture of wonderment- "ultra-real!"

"Hmmm."

His voice grew quiet and he looked at the floor, "I use'ta want it so bad with you it made me crazy."

"So you -were- listening all those times I caught you outside various bathrooms!" Leela cried.

He looked nervously up at her, "I-I'm sorry! It just sounded so good... real powerful..." he shivered.

"You're so depraved."

"Uh huh. It's precious to me, coming from your body n' all. I use'ta dream of it going all over my chest, like if you stood over my shoulder..." he said hopefully.

"Classy..."

Fry squealed as he felt the urine hit his hand, warm and wet, uncontrollable and shocking. He stared into her face, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, "Yowza! That felt amazing! I finally touched it," he laughed triumphantly, "do it all over me next time!"

Leela looked down at the semen on his belly and legs, "Fry, stop coming when nobody touches you!"

"Ohhhh you touched me..."

She took the bidet and washed her vulva and his hand, then stood up, flicking water at him from her fingers. "Now go scrub your hand! ...Among other things..."

He scrambled to wash his hands, looking playfully at her over his shoulder, "how come, Leela? Am I goin' back in your snatch? Hah, Leela? Am I gonna get lucky?"

Leela licked his ear, slowly, sucking gently and making him moan, "You're going to sleep!"

* * *

**The next evening, set after 'In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela".**

* * *

Seeing as The Mighty V-GYNY hadn't destroyed Earth, Leela had invited an excited Fry back to her apartment. He'd been a bundle of mixed emotions, confused and lustful, stressed out and hard from watching her sleep with Zapp Brannigan. However, after Leela had put him in the bathtub then cooked him dinner - which he tried to talk her out of - he was relaxed and receptive again - just as she wanted him.

She'd lead him to the bedroom where she'd began kissing him all over his face, squeezing the muscles in his arms, squeezing his breast fat. She took his t shirt off him in a blur and threw it across the room. Kissing him again, she fumbled with the zipper on his pants and left them on the floor, pulling him closer and over to the bed.

Fry fell and grabbed the ketamine, swallowing the pill before Leela could stop him.

"Fry!"

He grinned nonchalantly, spreading his legs, "touch me."

Leela put her hand on her hips, "you know we have better ways of calming people down these days. You don't need some ancient drug."

Fry felt dizzy with happiness; she'd looked at his underpants before admonishing him. Only for a fraction of a second, but he'd still noticed it. "You smoked angel dust that time, and that's old."

Leela folded her arms, "it was one time!"

"You don't know what it's like to be allowed to touch your body. I need everything from all time." He stretched the waistband of his underwear, lifted a pen-like laser and steered the beam across his genitals. His errection flopped down as if tazered, "see? All calm."

Leela gazed at him, from where she knelt on the bed.

"You can do whatever you like to me. Ride me. Whatever," he shrugged.

She stared at his crotch. He noticed she'd frozen on the spot.

After a while she said, "Fry, being able to do something physically doesn't mean you're ready to do that thing emotionally."

"I'm just a little apprehensive. Like, do you mind me overreacting? Do you care if I cry? Or hyperventilate!?"

"Of course not-"

"-it won't be like with Lars. I just can't hold it together like that. He used a lot of lasers and brain altering devices."

"How do you know that?"

"There's no other way. My brain is all weird, it's like I see fireworks and uh, squiggles when you touch me. I feel the touch everywhere and hear the feeling with my ears too. Everything kinda buzzes and shimmers."

Leela considered.

"It's bad enough when I touch you but at least then I can focus on you and live out my dreams with your body."

She gave him a look that said 'that's corny', but she was smiling.

Fry gave a nervous laugh.

"You know, Lars cried afterwards once. Told me he'd had bad news but he didn't have any new messages on his cellphone telephone. And he once got something in his eye when we first started our lovemaking..."

Fry laughed again, loudly and with delight, "that chump!"

Leela climbed on top of him, "Listen Fry, I love you for who you are. Cry or make whatever weird noises you want. But I need you to know that if you let me do what I want, I'm gonna lose control, so tell me to stop if you need to or push me away, or move away. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes," his voice came out squeaky, "Why will you lose control?"

Leela looked away stubbornly, "You know why."

"I-I was never sure. Please just let me hear it?"

"Ok fine!" she snapped, "I _always _wanted you."

He made a deliriously happy noise and grinned at her. Then his expression changed, "since when?"

"Since I first saw you I guess. It always got stronger. I couldn't stand it. You were such a little tease." She slid her hand down his underpants and gripped his testicles.

Fry yelped, "b-but I was dirty-"

"I know."

"And weird."

"I know."

"I didn't shower-"

"I know."

"And my apartment was a health hazard-"

"I know."

"And all I ate was bachelor chow and Slurm-"

Leela lowered her eyelid critically.

"...and you _still _wanted me inside you."

He'd caught her off guard. She blushed, "...Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?" His eyes were shining as he looked at her.

She groaned, "what do you mean _why?_"

"When did you start to love me?" His voice was quiet.

Leela took his hands, "It just got stronger over time. I guess it started as a little spark the day we met...and it got bigger."

"How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does it feel like it all got out of hand and you couldn't fight it anymore...or does it just feel right?"

Leela rolled her eye, "you always ask the heaviest questions..."

He didn't allow himself to be dissuaded, staring at her waiting for an answer.

She took his hands, "it just feels right."

He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. After a while he said, "I'm capable of taking care of you, I swear," and stroked her hair gently. They gazed into each other's faces, lost for a while, then Fry said, "You know, looking back, It's so weird to think of you wanting to sleep with me the whole time."

Leela rolled her eye again, "Like you didn't know."

"Well yeah, but I was scared I was wrong. You know, you're such an adult and I...well," he shrugged, "also, what if look kinda ugly to you? I got that bump in nose and my ass isn't exactly hot, never seen you date a redhead, you've seen me covered with bedsores more than once, and I'm scrawny with a fat belly-"

"I have one eye."

"That's part of what makes you beautiful!"

"Well then. That's the same rule for your big nose with its cute little bump, and your adorable belly and skinny torso!"

"Oh snap."

"And I love your beautiful hair."

He looked at her, positively glowing.

"And thanks to you, I even think bedsores can be kinda cute!" Leela stretched out her arms in exasperation, "and this ass is perfect," she spanked him and he giggled.

Leela lay back down on her bed, "The worst part was I could never show you any hint that I wanted your body. Because you went and fell in love with me right back."

"Maybe we fell in love at the same time," he said, starry-eyed. "I wish you'da told me back then! W-Wait. You didn't wanna be with me. I see. That would have hurt so bad..."

She stroked his hair, "well, that and you would have tried to be with me every day...and I would have got sucked in. Especially after last night..."

He blushed, "Last night was somethin' else. It wouldn't have been the right time back then."

She shrugged, "I trust you now. It's not _so_ bad..."

"Only because I grew up. Well, I'm still growing. You were right." He put his hand on her shoulder respectfully; his other on his heart, "I'm glad we waited. I'm glad _you_ waited. This is way too precious to rush. I can't imagine having to live with screwing up the best thing in my life - drawing you into something doomed and disrespectful, hurtin' you like I was clumsy and dropped your heart on the floor. Then what? I woulda had you just to _lose_ you - ah, man! How would I'a coped with _losing _you!?"

He avoided her gaze, staring into the distance, his hand manically clutching his hair, "Y'know I don't think ahead, but I love that you _always_ do - it's one of my _huge_ reasons for loving you!"

Leela slid her hand softly into his, using the tip of her thumb to lightly caress his clammy hand for a while.

He looked shyly into her face, tearful, "You fought for us. You suffered for us. For this love. So how can I ever repay you, Leela? You're the protector and defender of both our hearts," his eyes widened, "as well as our bodies!"

Leela took his face in her hands, pulled him into a long, soft, loving kiss. She pulled away smoothly, murmuring against his lips, her breath tickling, "Perfect insight, Fry. Do you see why I couldn't say that to you?"

He chuckled sheepishly, "Yes. You woulda had a battle on your hands. Man, I sure was immature..."

She grinned, giving a look that said 'no comment'.

He crept close and squeezed her, "thanks for holdin' back n' keepin' me safe an', uh, not riding me. I'm sorry I was sucha handful, ever since I had those stomach worms I couldn't get being with you off'a my mind. I felt like I wrecked my chance with you, but I really wanted to be the man of your dreams, without any short cuts...I shoulda trusted you...you really cared about me."

"I wasn't completely altruistic. I cared about keeping you as a close friend too. If something went wrong and we stopped talking, well, I knew I couldn't live without that."

Fry looked at her with a mix of adoration and vulnerability, his voice a whisper, "Me neither. I would have died."

Leela smirked, "you surely would, without me to save your ass all the time."

"I mean at my own hand."

"I suspected. I was trying to deflect."

Fry gave a sheepish smile, "Uh, sorry." He lay down beside her and gazed at the ceiling for a while, "I always strongly suspected I was sexy..."

Leela laughed; Fry's thought processes were so unpredictable.

"I don't have any trouble scoring, usually. Too pretty to turn down. But then I thought; Leela doesn't find me sexy or pretty. But you nearly kissed me twice! And the worms thing happened. But apart from that, I didn't guess. You gotta resolve of steel."

"Oh I know I have a resolve of steel," there was danger in Leela's voice, "believe me I know."

Fry felt a jolt of electricity through his heart and guts, delighting in the terror of teasing her, playing with her. "Even after I made us that time-proof shelter, and stayed up late with you, those times you had to force me to get dressed. Those times I just straight-up asked for sex. Even when I deliberately passed out on the floor of your quarters on the ship, and constantly flirted, never wore pants, hugged you while never wearing pants...stole your underwear..."

She sat up with her arms folded and faced him, "is it any wonder I got so mad at you? I deserve a chasity award!" Her voice got higher, "I found you sleeping with my underpants on your face!"

Fry chuckled, "guilty as charged...how come you didn't want them back though, hah Leela?"

"I thought you used them to jerk off with."

"No way," he waved his hands, "I'm not that disrespectful..."

"You did talk about jerking off a lot...like that time you told Nixon you'd spent your teen years 'loving your body', and that" - she took on a dumb, masculine, squeaky voice - "of course, it was tough love-"

Fry's body jolted, "then you elbowed me! Really hard! Oh baby! You just couldn't stand it could you!? You wanted to gimme that tough love yourself, hah Leela!?" He pushed his penis into her hand.

Leela rolled her eye and flicked it away, "I'd probably kill you by accident..."

"I wouldn't care. I didn't realise I was such a tease. I would have been mad at me too. Boot-to-the-face mad," he touched her hair in reverence, "You kept me at a safe distance so I wouldn't get hurt," his tone grew warm, "I love you so much! Thank you!"

Leela kissed his cheek, "well mostly so _I _wouldn't get hurt. But sure."

"But now, you want to...because..."

"Because it's finally okay. Because you know how I feel. I wanna show you how I feel." She stroked his genitals through his undies.

His eyes darted to her hand then back to her face, "I won't be able to please you or help you come or maybe even stay conscious... and I might still only last a minute - no matter how much I use the laser thingy. But I'll get used to it, I swear. I'll build a resistance...I mean, my stamina's usually great! Usually girls wanna stop way before me... I just..." He caressed her face, "can't handle you yet."

She pulled him close in a tight hug, "I know. I know. I just wanna finally get my feelings out."

Fry moaned, "Do you really love me?"

"I swear."

"Ok, then, get your feelings out."

There was a second of stillness and silence. Then Leela pounced.

Fry squealed with his eyes shut as he felt his underwear vanish and Leela sank her mouth over his soft, quivering penis. She was gentle at first but expertly built a relentless pace of sucking, massaging his testes with her hand. He pulled a pillow over his face and moaned, shyly hiding from her. When it passed the point of what he could stand, Fry jerked his rock-hard penis out of her mouth, "don't make me come in your mouth, please."

She looked disorientated for a moment. Then she jumped on him, pinning him to the bed.

Suddenly terrified that she might hurt herself on his body, Fry grabbed her and held on for dear life, manoeuvring her to the side and holding his penis out for her, fumbling with the lube to make sure he was wet enough, "don't hurt yourself!"

"Get inside, get inside!" Leela cried impatiently.

Very gently and with shaking fingers, Fry parted her labia and eased the tip of his wet penis into her vulva, letting out a deep moan. He jolted with the shock of it - It was as if reality had shattered. The whole atmosphere changed, the nature of existence shifted. The air felt cool and odd -not water nor air. He felt disorientated, as if he was dreaming clumsily with a warm mind. He savoured the weird moment of existence becoming so new and changed in one instant.

He closed his eyes as he felt Leela's vulva squeezing around the most sensitive part of him, drenching him in water. It was as if the world had closed in on him, to be attentive to him. He felt safe. Her pelvic muscles were so strong, which he'd anticipated and dreamed of, but still he was shocked by the incredible grip. "Oh my God, Leela...oh my God, I'm inside you, I'm actually inside you-"

Leela smiled at him as he giggled, "does it feel weird?"

"Yeah! Look at us! Hahah! Oh! Does it feel weird for you?"

"Letting myself be ok with it is more weird. I'm gonna need the whole thing!" She pressed her mouth on his, licking the inside. She pushed more of his penis in as he squealed against her mouth, inching her body up it as he clutched her shoulders weakly.

He broke the kiss and held her hips, "Wait, please, please."

She stopped for a nanosecond.

In a trance, Fry gently started thrusting, building speed excitedly, "oh God Leela! I'm in you!" His voice was joyous, he continued thrusting, making weird, breathy squeaking noises, "you want me in you!"

"Gimme all of it Fry or I'm jumping on you."

"Okay, I guess I teased you for enough years now," He grinned weakly as Leela scowled at him. He groaned and eased the rest inside her, shivering, going as far as he could without any resistance, "T-there you go Leela, t-there's my dick. Like you wanted...like you -always- wanted..." He looked at the union uncertainly for a moment then shivered more, "f-fuck." He looked her in the eye, completely stunned and finding it difficult to breathe.

Leela focused on him with a look that just about stopped his heart, then pushed him hard onto his back. She started riding him for dear life, bouncing him into the springy bed as he squealed and then started weeping. He'd never been fucked so hard in his life. "I-I'm gettin' close!" He managed, forcing the words out.

Leela pulled her hair tie out and moved off him for a split second, tying it around the base of his penis.

"Mmmm?"

The hair tie twanged against him as she let go of it.

"Ooh!"

She picked up the de-arousal laser and steered the beam over his pelvis.

Fry felt his whole body relax. His breathing evened out. He stared dumbly at his still-hard penis trapped by her hair tie. Then Leela landed back down on him, hard. He cried out.

She resumed her pace bouncing on him, grinding him into the bed.

He shut his eyes and saw colours -red and a yellow so bright it should have hurt his eyes, tasting sugar and citrus at once, feeling like there was powdered candy in his nose. "Ohhhhh Leelaaaa," he reached for her hands to cling to.

She fucked him for ages as he lay there, stupefied. He moaned sometimes, but mostly just stared at her in silence.

"You like that?"

"Y-Yes."

"Is this what you wanted?"

He gulped, unable to answer.

"You're such a dirty, easy boy..." she lifted his legs and slapped his ass, then ran her finger over his anus, making his body jolt.

"I'm close again," he weakly lifted a finger and traced her breast, brushing it over her nipple, "sorry."

"That's alright, just let it happen," she breathed.

His eyes went wide.

Leela fucked harder, grinding him into the mattress, "Come on baby, give me that spunk. Give it all to me!"

He reached out to her upper arms and clawed them helplessly, "Leela, do you want this to be over already?"

"No way!"

"Then I'm not coming!" Frantically, he scooped up the de-arousal laser from the duvet.

Leela snatched it from his hand, "you'll stay hard even if you do come, and I'll just keep going. Just let go!"

His gave her a half-second flash of defiant eye contact. Then sucked his fingers and rubbed her clit.

Leela moaned.

He tapped it suddenly with two fingers, causing her to cry out. Instantly he grabbed the de-arousal laser from her hand and calmed his body down with it. He grabbed her by the hips and eased her gently onto her side, supporting her back with one arm and lifting her leg with the other. He started thrusting how she always expected he did, clumsily and without thinking, quickly and feverishly.

"You little shit."

He pushed her onto her back, propped himself up on his arms and kept going, looking questioningly into her face, "that feel ok?"

Leela rolled her eye but smiled at him, "well, it feels juvenile and clueless," she caressed his cheek tenderly, "so it definitely feels like you, and that's all I want..."

He smiled back, touched, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Not at all."

He smiled back excitedly, "I"m so in love with you!" he sang out, speeding up, shifting his weight onto his hands so he could look down and watch their genitals for a few moments.

Leela clutched his hip and pulled him out, squirting lubricant on his penis, as well as over her clit, then putting him back in.

Fry's eyes bulged as he went back in, moaning, his left eyelid twitching. Leela ruffled his hair and they giggled with each other. Fry and slowly built the pace back up, supporting his weight on his arms, more focused and following the curve of her cavity properly, rotating his hips for a more gentle rhythm.

Leela moaned despite herself and Fry looked up, grinning in triumph, "aw see Leela, it's not so bad to let me have a turn..." He kissed her face and neck sweetly but sloppily.

"We'll see. Fuck harder."

Fry moaned deeply, "Okay, you asked for it. Tell me stop if too hard", he managed, then completely lost control, hammering his penis into her as if his life depended on it. He lifted her legs under her thighs to go a tiny bit deeper. He was delighted that she lifted them further herself. He held them for her, sliding further into her vulva, "Ah! Leela I loveee you!" He moved one hand off the bed where it was supporting him and moved to her clit.

Leela helped support his weight with her hands. He smiled lovingly and skimmed his fingers over her clit. He built the rhythm he knew she loved, slurping at her neck and collarbone. He noticed her moaning getting more crazed and so, in between his frenzied skimming of fingers, he tapped her clit a few times, getting harder until he flicked it, letting her come to her senses before he flicked again.

Leela screamed. "Lar-!" She caught herself and stopped, her eye wide, breathing so heavily, glancing at him to see if he noticed.

"Oh baby fucking do it. Call me Lars all you want!" Fry licked her face slowly.

"Ohhhhhhh Lars, _Laaaars!_ Fryyyy! Fuck me! I love you!"

Fry cried out, pounding into her now, listening to Leela moaning because of his dick, the realisation of this actually sinking in. His body suddenly felt warm and tingly then jumped with the shock of what was happening. He became locked into a pattern of being dreamily lost in her to the body shock of the sheer reality of it all.

Eventually, he slowed down, his hips freezing up - her legs were now on his shoulders. Their pelvises were pressed up against each other and it had shocked him to be in so deep, every part of his penis squeezed by the strong muscles he loved, his balls soaking wet from her. Leela's words still rang in his ears. He was dizzy and weeping with joy.

Leela took his hand off her clit and held it, "D'ya wanna stop?"

"No, do you?"

"No, but I should add more lube."

Fry passed her the lube and pulled out, releasing her legs but securing them back on his shoulders after Leela kept them up.

She stroked his hair and his ear, "you gave it to me good."

"I guess it felt kinda familiar hah?"

"Yeah," Leela whispered.

As soon as he was suitably lubricated, she guided him back in.

After a while, he begged her to use the laser on him. She looked up at his scared expression and used it without a word.

Shortly after that, Leela's moaning stopped. She opened her eye to look at him. Straight away he noticed and slowed the pace. He gently took her legs down from his shoulders, guiding them to the bed, smiling shyly at her, "wanna stop?"

Leela smiled back, "nope."

He carried on and they listened to the squelchy noise of it.

Leela watched him riding her, his expression lost and dreamy. She looked at the cute bump in his nose, the innocent mix of pleasure and adventure on his face, reminding her of how he looked the first time he went on any kind of spacecraft. Every ordinary humdrum thing so new to him.

She looked at his pasty butt moving jovially up and down, listened to his raspy, excited breathing - complete with little snorts and squeaks here and there. She looked at his pale arms squished up against his chest from where he propped himself up on his forearms in a lazy way. That awkward little body she'd kept safe for so long.

She looked over his peach nipples, perky and lopsided on his breast fat. She felt his soft belly against her toned one, looked at the stark lightness of his skin against hers. He was looking self-conscious now - a look of his Leela knew too well - fucking her sheepishly, that ever-present look of bewilderment and faint alienation still there in his round, wide eyes.

He had a slight, easygoing smile on his face as he licked his lips wetly from concentration. She noticed his hands were raised a couple of inches above the bed, those appeasing, surrendering hands; the permanent vulnerability of his body language.

She looked at his narrow shoulders, still all slouchy and hunched somehow. That sticking-up orange hair.

They made startled eye contact as he realised she was crying and went to pull out, but Leela pushed on his ass and held on to keep him deeply inside.

"Leela, what's wrong?!"

Her voice was uncharacteristically high, "Nothing's wrong. I just love you so much. I always loved you and it's really weird to have you so close."

He gazed delightedly into her face, "it is weird!"

She trailed her fingers up his arm and shoulder, "I love your skin. It's so pale."

Fry laughed, "I'm glad you do. Did you always love me...?" He started thrusting again in the slowest, sweetest, most gentle way, then paused to rub his penis against her vaginal walls, guiding it around with his hands, letting Leela support his weight with ease.

Leela shivered, "Oh Fryyy! That feels so nice...and you know I did."

"I didn't! Intuition isn't everything. I'm amazed by your love." He pressed harder, slipping against her sweet cavity, "Can you feel me there inside? Do you love me right now?"

She giggled joyously, "yes I do! Does it feel nice for you?"

"It's the sweetest place in the world..."

They shared a sweet, tender look and then closed their eyes, lost in exploring each other's bodies.

"Your dick makes me crazy," Leela murmured sweetly.

"It does?"

"Yeah..."

"I hope it always does. I wish I could stay in here forever," Fry whispered.

She stretched out on the bed, slowly and happily, "mmmm..." She took hold of his hips and moved him gently back and fourth.

He smiled and gently resumed the usual pattern, kissing her face, then murmured, "Did you always want this?"

"Yeah, but I never thought we could," a tear ran down her cheek.

"Me neither really," he whispered, then brushed her tear away, "but now look at us..." he sped up slightly and Leela moaned.

Then she whispered, "I feel like I'm losing my mind from it, like you took over all my senses...I feel so vulnerable..."

Fry hugged her, thrusting more powerfully and breathing heavier. He moaned.

Leela grabbed him and shoved him down, pinning him, using her powerful thighs to push down against the springy bed, bouncing him up and down inside her powerful cavity so hard and fast. She brushed her fingers lightly across her clit as she jostled him.

Giggling with shock and joy, he shut his eyes.

Leela listened to him helpless underneath her, making those weird squeaking-snorting noises in sync with her bouncing him.

After a while, panting heavily, he asked, "c-can I touch you?"

"Yeah!"

Happily, he took over with her swollen clit and realised she was teasing his asshole with her finger again.

He whimpered and sped up his sliding fingers.

"Ohhhh," she breathed.

He was tapping and flicking it here and there, the flicks causing her to shriek.

"Let yourself come, Leela. You deserve it," he breathed.

She moaned, "okay Fry. I still can't b-believe I'm fucking you."

"I can't believe you're fucking me!" He scrambled to sit up and licked her breasts hungrily.

"I love your dick, Fry," she breathed in his ear.

He gasped, "R-really?" He was giggling.

"Yeah, I'm never gonna leave it alone...or this thing," she was massaging his anus with lube.

He moaned loudly and fell back down.

Leela deftly manoeuvred him onto his side. Gripping him, she thrust powerfully from the side, making him gasp and his eyes bulge. He squirmed as she sucked his neck, then bit gently down on his shoulder. She built up her crazy pace riding on him again, slapping his buttocks hard before gripping one, holding him firmly in place against her wild thrusting. He was moaning so loud, yelping and generally making Fryish noise, making the adrenaline course in her veins. She massaged his asshole until it slackened, "Can I go in?"

"I-if you're gentle."

"I will be."

"I trust you, Leela," he struggled getting the words out, breathing one at a time.

Leela sank her teeth softly into his neck as she slipped her finger in and started moving it up and down gently. He giggled, delirious. She rode him harder, gripping his hip, digging her nails into his pelvis. His anus pulled her in further, so she slipped him another finger, finding his prostate and tapping against it.

Fry felt her other hand slide onto his balls and squeeze them. He let out a short scream, his fingers a blur, tapping Leela's clit harder as he dutifully held her leg up for her.

She slid her vulva back and forth on his penis, thrusting hard and relentlessly and hardly even breaking a sweat about it, her breathing calm. His eyes were closed and his breathing shaky.

Leela pulled his testicles weakly, like a cry for help, "Oh God Fry, I'm getting there!"

"Y-Yessssss!" his voice was weak.

He paused his uncontrollable skimming of her clit to give a single hard slap on it.

Leela cried out loudly, her expert fingers still hitting his prostate rhythmically as the insane rippling waves of orgasm zapped her body. Her pelvic muscles convulsed strongly and wildly around his penis. Fry screamed. Then the entire world went black. He'd passed out.


End file.
